Dark Waltz
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: Angelus, the Hellmouth's newest Vampire King, attempts to seduce the Slayer by way of invitation to a mysterious masquerade ball. Will she be able to resist, despite the attraction and danger surrounding him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Waltz

TV Show: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Author: Beloved Slayer

Rating: T

Summary: Curious to accept a mysterious invitation to a masquerade ball, Buffy, as the Slayer of the Hellmouth, tries to resist the affections of its' vampire king, Angelus, who is determined to make her his forever.

**Author's Notes: This is a rewrite of my Dancer in the Dark story that I posted a few months back. I reread it earlier today and decided that I wasn't satisfied with how it was written, so I decided to tweak it and start anew with a fresh summary and rewrite; only this time, it is not based on the movie _Labyrinth. _This story revolves around your average vampire or two. It's alternate universe; one in which Angelus rules the Hellmouth and not the Master himself. This story will play upon the idea of Buffy and Angelus being the predator and prey, but it will also involve the idea of how powerful seduction and desire can be, so there may be a few adult moments in between. Dancer in the Dark will not be deleted, so no worries. There's probably going to be at least two or three more chapters for this. As for Pretty In Black, the next chapter should be posted sometime on Friday or Saturday, I hope. All feedback is encouraged. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter One

When her eyes caught the shape of an intricately laced envelope nestling near the edge of her bed, suspicions and Slayer senses rose in an almost immediate fashion. Leaping gracefully into the open window of her bedroom, her eyebrows narrowed, and despite the humidity of the night air, goose bumps were blossoming on her bare arms and legs, causing shivers to course through her body.

Regardless of being alone, she could feel the thumping of her heart picking up speed against her chest as she trotted carefully towards her made bed, her arms outstretched to pick up the untouched white ivory envelope, noticing her name written across in a beautiful calligraphy font.

_Don't open it, _her mind whispered in a crystal voice. _It's a trick. _

"A trick? You gotta be kidding, right?" she asked the mental voice in a exasperated sigh, as if they have had a similar conversation before. _Do not be defiant, Slayer. The envelope is merely a ruse for the dangers that lie ahead. Listen to your instincts. They are screaming in warning. _

Buffy rolled her eyes. "And what if I decide to open it? C'mon, it's just an envelope. What harm could it do?" She feigned carelessness, the tips of her fingers tugging underneath the thick parchment, tearing the single piece of ribbon tape with a polished nail.

"Would you look at that? It's an invitation. For me," Buffy stated in a sarcastic tone, all five fingers tracing the delicate mahogany lettering as a trace of excitement replaced the tension in her eyes. _An invitation perhaps, but it is not what you think. There is more to it, _the crystal voice pressed on, clearly indicating that it was about to give up patience in convincing the Slayer of the invitation's devious intentions.

The crystal voice was about to continue when it sensed a malevolent presence lurking in the quieting room.

_He's here. _

Shoulders and body frozen, Buffy demanded in a stern voice, "Who?"

_The newest Vampire King. He is here…behind you. Keep your eyes and senses alert. _

"I don't see anyone here, Cryptic Girl. I know you and me are only hanging out because of this new vampiric power in town and 'cause of those pesky Powers That Be, but it's not necessary to lie you know. I'm like one of those lie detection thingies." Before the crystal voice could respond to her accusation, Buffy felt a sensation penetrating her skin, sending her senses reeling to heights she had never felt nor reached before.

It was as if her skin was being electrified by the gentlest touch imaginable. Not too long after, she felt a void developing in the pit of her stomach, intermixing with a growing desire for the presence that hovered from behind. "Please…stop," the Slayer pleaded curtly, her voice wavering as she felt an invincible hand gliding through the upper part of her leg, caressing her thigh. The fingers were cold to the touch.

_He is using the power of seduction. You must break yourself free from his thrall, Slayer. _

"I…I can't," Buffy cried, as she felt a trail of fiery kisses pressing against her neck and in between her shoulder blades, the touch threatening to send her into an emotional overdrive. _You must. Break his power over you while there is still time. _

"You know you don't want to. You want this, don't you, Slayer?" an angelic sound signaled in her ear, his voice smooth as water over a creek of pebble stones. "Make it stop, damnit," Buffy demanded, feeling powerless against the unforeseen vampire who was attempting to cradle her against his arms. It was a hold that even herself could not break.

_Concentrate. He will dull your power. _

The Slayer nodded weakly, shutting her eyes against his mesmerizing touch, steeling her resolve as his voice continued to whisper in her ear. "Don't you want to feel my kiss? Don't you want to know what I look like? Not curious, are you? Not even a little?"

_Break his hold, Slayer. Do not give him any more control over you. That is what he wants. _

"Rubbish. Don't pay her any mind," the angelic voice cooed. In spite of her growing strength, a single tear brimmed in the corner of the Slayer's eye. Fear was beginning to take hold, shattering her newly formed determination as she struggled to disengage herself.

"What do you want?" her voice called, eyes searching the room for the mysterious vampire.

Only loneliness remained.

"You. All I want is you."

"Why?"

A kiss could be felt to her temple, then to her lips, taking her breath away. An impulse of wanting to hurt him raced through her mind, in spite of the impossibility of bringing it to reality. In spite of her unwillingness.

"Why not? A Slayer as powerful and beautiful such as yourself; how can I deny such a rare gift? I've searched the world for you."

Buffy chose to ignore his words, replacing her welled up tear with anger. "Show yourself. Now."

_Careful, Slayer. You don't know what he is capable of. _

"In time, my love. In time. For now, I must take my leave. I sincerely hope you come to a decision of my invitation. I am looking forward in seeing your presence there, and meeting face to face. A good night to you." In a nanosecond, the angelic, soothing voice vanished from the room, leaving the Slayer motionless in place. Inexplicably, she couldn't help the disappointment that marred her features.

"What in the hell was that_?"_

_Hellmouth's Vampire King. Say hello to Angelus, Slayer. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Thank you guys for the tremendous feedback. All of it is appreciated, and always welcome. For this chapter and in upcoming ones, Buffy will be torn between performing her duty and giving in to her wanting Angelus. This chapter showcases her struggle between the two. As far as the crystal voice is concerned, she's basically the inner essence or counterpart of the Slayer, but was sent by the Powers since Buffy tends to not listen to them. At the end of the chapter there is a bit of an adult situation happening, so the rating for this will begin to increase. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Two

For the rest of the night, she paced back and forth in front of her bed, a hand clawing through her already disheveled hair, undecided as to whether or not to lay under the welcoming covers, or to stay awake for the duration of the late evening. Whether she was nervous, scared, or excited, she couldn't exactly pinpoint it, despite her heightened abilities and senses.

To her, it was more of a mixture of all three emotions that were becoming difficult to qualm by the passing minute.

_Calm yourself, Slayer. You don't need to add any more unnecessary stress than it is needed. Go to sleep. You must have your rest, _the crystal voice ordered. "After what just happened, I don't think I can," Buffy retorted, plopping on the edge of her bed with arms folded across her chest as her eyes peered out into the darkness of the night.

An ache for the vampire filled her chest, but she refused to acknowledge the hidden meaning behind the abrupt sensation. He was a vampire. Granted, the _king_ of all vampires; her sole duty was to slay them at all costs. It was written in the formation of her destiny.

At this, she cursed underneath her breath, unembarrassed.

_You can't possibly be serious in what you are feeling. Attraction? Are you out of your mind? He hadn't even revealed himself to you. This is preposterous. Even if it was innocent in other cases, it is absolutely forbidden to Slayers to fall for their arch enemy._

"Yeah, like it's totally my fault. Hello! I don't know _what_ I'm feeling. It's just…happening. I can't control it. You weren't feeling what I was experiencing when he touched me like that. He touched me like I was…like I was the most important thing to him," the Slayer quipped in a broken sentence. _Find a way to control your emotions. This is just another form of his endless power. This is not the first time he has done such a thing._

"How do you know for sure? Do you even have all the answers as to what I'm exactly facing here? Or are you just blowing smoke out of your non-existent ass?"

_Aren't we a feisty one? As far as I am concerned, with this new threat before us, you must be prepared, regardless of your unsettling feelings for this…creature. We are not entirely sure what we are up against. Not even the Powers That Be themselves know. Angelus, so far, has displayed actions and behavior that are disturbingly different from any Vampire King that has ever ventured into the Hellmouth in years' past. We may be facing something extraordinarily different. Be on your guard, no matter what may or may not occur. We cannot afford for you to be vulnerable when the danger itself has only arrived._

Buffy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose while squeezing her eyes shut. "Fine, okay, I get it, Your Majesty. Do you think that I can, I dunno, go to sleep now? I feel a migraine coming on, and you're not out of fault range here."

_Of course. It is past midnight after all. As the Slayer, you should set yourself a sleep schedule, not parading around town with your companions on a shopping spree of sorts. As you have done so only the previous night while not taking the time to inform me of your little mundane activity._

"You of all people should know that I don't follow the rules. Never have. Never will," Buffy pleasantly stated, in an attempt to annoy the crystal voice into a moment's silence.

A sigh of its' own and then, _Very well. Sweet and pleasant dreams to you, Slayer. We have a long journey ahead. Blessed Be._

Then finally, silence. Buffy didn't wait to let out a long breath of relief. "Goodnight to you too…you…_witch_," she snickered, rising to her feet to settle herself under the velvet comforter, a cool breeze allowing itself into the dimness of her room.

Moments later, the Slayer's eyes began to flutter, and at once, she fell into a deep slumber, unaware that the Vampire King stood directly out of her window, watching her.

BBBBBAAAAAAAA

For the second time in a matter of hours, she came across his path, trotting through what appeared to be a vast hall cast out of Italian marble, the world of nocturnal dreams its setting. She was firmly asleep, though in her dream, she was awake, struggling to focus on her newfound surroundings.

Billows of thick smoke wafted in the cool, daft air, temporarily blinding her eyes as to what lied ahead of her. Voices gathered near the corners and pillars of the hall, though at once, she detected that they were not engaging in mere conversation. The sounds of drinking, of sucking, of feeding, could be heard within the distance, and it startled her out of her dazed reverie.

The smoke before her cleared, revealing vampires in the midst, their concentration focusing solely on feeding upon the naked young women they held in their embrace. What perturbed the Slayer of the ghastly imagery was not of the vampires' feral preying on the women, but of themselves and the young, willing women performing sexual favors, as if they were not merely prey and the predator, but lovers fulfilling their passion for one another.

Only a few feet away, Buffy caught the actions of a slim, petite woman and a vampire, tall, dark, and handsome, engaging in unrelenting sex, the woman pinning underneath him with legs completely spread apart, emitting moans of pleasure as the vampire pumped a few hardened thrusts into her, simultaneously plunging his sharpening fangs into her throat as her nails dug deep into his pale back; a willing victim from what the Slayer had observed. _Seriously, get a room, _she thought in disgust.

The other noticeable difference in this strange world? The vampires were of not the usual bestial type. All of them, both men and women of various sizes and heights, were otherworldly beautiful, and at realizing this, the Slayer stood helpless, motionless as a vase.

"Not unlike the vampires you are used to fighting against," a familiar angelic voice signaled from behind, his chin laying gently on her shoulder as she felt his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist in a protective motion.

This time, he was no longer in corporeal form. "Why am I here?" Buffy called out gently, her mind laced with a sudden desire and need that were not there seconds before.

"Because you wanted to be here. Do you not?"

"I…," she stumbled. "Will you let me see you? I want to see what you look like."

"Of course," he answered. She whirled to face him, hazel eyes peering into deep setting chocolate orbs for the very first time as she drank him in, noticing the slim, but kissable lips, high cheekbones, chestnut hair that were cascaded with spikes; red velvet button shirt tucked deeply into leather pants that complimented his rather large manhood. She stood in awe; he was the most beautiful vampire she had ever seen, though she had not seen many.

She had noticed another distinct feature of his: the fangs that were protruding from his mouth. She reached out to touch them, the tips of her fingers grazing underneath as he omitted a soft growl, blood lust apparent in his expression. Keeping his arms around her waist, he pulled her towards him, shoving blond tendrils of hair aside as her neck was exposed to him.

She knew what he was going to do. She didn't have an ounce of care within her. "Bite me," she pleaded, looking into his eyes, her hand softly caressing his cheek as he towered over her, etching closer to her aroused body.

"Anything...For you," he conceded, before sinking his fangs into her throat, greedily drinking the essence of what she was as a wave of ecstasy struck her. She buckled against him, wrapping a single leg around his waist as she felt his erection increasing against her. She moaned lustily into his shoulder. He thrust into her as he continued to drink her elixir in animal like hunger. "Soon, you'll be mine, and we will never part, lover."

Immediately, she rose to her waist, sweat trickling from the sides of her face as she tossed the comforter aside with reckless abandon, walking quickly towards the vanity mirror. Turning the nearby desktop lamp on, she hovered over her desk, accessing her neck for any puncture wounds.

_What is the matter? _The crystal voice muttered. "Weird dream," Buffy answered curtly, relief overwhelming her as she noticed her neck smooth and unblemished. That was when she had barely noticed the left side of her neck matted with wetness, obscuring a portion of the neck and shoulders.

Frantically tucking the wet strands of hair behind her ear, two fresh puncture wounds appeared in the mirror, emitting droplets of fresh blood as they trickled down towards her upper chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. It's been three months since I last posted, but I never intended to not continue with it. I'm a little frazzled getting back into the swing of things, so this chapter will be a bit short, but it will give you a sense as to what may happened next. I was originally going to write only four chapters, but I think I may add an extra one. As always, feedback is appreciated. Enjoy, guys!**

**Chapter Three**

_Dear Diary:_

_It's been almost a month since I last saw him, and internally, the thought is starting to gnaw at my skin and bones. The agony, the pain, the desire, continues to grow beyond my reach, and I'm not sure if I could damper the need for him. I'm not sure if I even want to. Almost every day I feel like an addict who's desperate for her next fix, and a part of me hates it. I'm slowly losing a sense of myself, and I don't know how to bring it back. It's as if my blood was injected with a dose of uncontrollable vampire lust. _

_He never stops visiting my dreams, not even once. Almost every night he's there, waiting for me with open arms; with a look of joy plainly written in his handsome face. The more I dream about him, the more my body wants his next to mine; bare under the sheets, keeping me safe from the dangers of the night that I constantly face. The dangers that are increasing dramatically as each day and week pass by. _

_Sunnydale is slowly becoming a war zone. The body count is piling up. Coffins buried in cemeteries are discovered without the corpses. More vampires are suddenly appearing out of nowhere. We still don't know why, but I have a good idea as to who might be behind it, even though a part of me wants to deny it. Even in my own house I no longer feel that sense of security, and a part of me is scared because I'm a constant target. I may be the Slayer, but I'm not emotionally invincible. _

_I even had to force my mother to stay in Los Angeles. It was better if she wasn't in harm's way or become a distraction. I couldn't allow it. I wouldn't. _

_I know they're coming for me. I know it's only a matter of time before more hell breaks loose. As for the masquerade ball, its location has yet to be found. He's keeping it in secret apparently, even during his frequent night time visits. But we're still looking. I'm not giving up yet. _

_The other part of me also wonders as to what side is he really on: Good or evil? He's not like the Vampire Kings I had faced before. _

_He's definitely different, and it makes me wonder if I should trust him, or trust solely in that he's meant to be my sworn enemy and nothing else. _

_But still, is he using me? Is he trying to lure me to my death? Is he trying to break me to his will? What the hell is he _really_ doing? I just can't seemed to figure him out. In my dreams, when we kiss, I swear to myself that I want to die. He takes my breath away as soon as his lips touch mine, and my soul. To confess, it becomes terrifying, as the kisses tend to grow in passion and intensity. His kisses are nothing that I had ever experienced in my real life. The scariest thing is, when we kiss, I know they're for real._

_It's not something that I could imagine even if I tried. _

_And I think he knows that those kisses are for real. Sometimes, I can see it in his eyes. How he makes it so is something that I cannot explain. The only thing I can tell you is that every time I wake up from those kisses, I feel the taste lingering in my mouth. And when I do, I know instantly that he was there with me. In the place where no demons or other vampires can enter. The only place I can feel remotely safe. _

_My mind. _

_As I'm writing this, I could hear one of the local vampires trying to break into my home, startling me. I glance over at the black trunk that's sitting across from my closet door. Being the defender against the forces of evil, I'm always prepared. _

_And if somehow, Angelus was behind all of this…I wouldn't know what to do. Would I want to save him? Or would I have to kill him? The question doesn't leave an answer. I knew that there wouldn't be one. Not for a long time. _

_As I near the last line of the journal entry, I could see a single drop of tear splashing on the very parchment that I was writing on._

_I saw that the tear landed right next to his name. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: The flu is completely gone, Spring Break is here, and I'm finally home, so hopefully you guys can expect updates on my other Buffy stories sometime during the week. I have to admit that not writing for weeks at a time left this chapter to be a bit of a challenge for me to write, but I'll get my groove back. That aside, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I will try to have the final chapter posted as soon as possible, which will explain more about the events of this chapter, and of course the masquerade ball, but for now, here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

"..._The armies of the night are coming..."_

She tugged at the bloodstained stake that was protruding from the vampire's unbeaten heart, her lips thinning into a grim, determined line. She continued to pull at the weapon until it finally released itself from the chest cavity, leaving her slightly breathless. Her knees threatened to buckle underneath the sudden dead weight that was hers, but she somehow managed to hold on against the nearby stair railing, leaning desperately for the support that it was providing.

Inhaling a breath of much needed air, she closed her eyes briefly, wanting nothing more than to remain still and alone for the remainder of the late night. Her body was aching throughout, her skin ablaze, but she suppressed the pain despite the terrible sensations that fluctuated. Swiping bloody fingers across the portion of her black jeans, she carefully rose to her feet, her throat and lips parched and in need of water.

The vampire laid strewn near the coffee table, his hollowed eyes transfixed on the crown moldings that paneled the ceiling, arms and legs unmoving before they transformed into the usual motes of ashes that vampires left in their wake.

"Finally," Buffy muttered, licking and nursing her cracked, blistered lips. The battle against the vampire left her feeling overly strained, as if she felt herself being stretched apart into impossible lengths, as if the task had left her feeling mundane.

_Slayer?_ The voice in her mind began with caution. "I'm fine," Buffy replied shortly with a wave of her hand, pushing herself to head directly into the kitchen, her throat screaming for the thirst to be quenched. Heading towards the sink, she reached for the only available glass mug that stood motionlessly amongst the crowded counter, the need for water becoming more unbearable by each passing second.

Fighting had always left her with the need to drink; to lose herself in food.

Moments later, with her eyes perching over the rim of the glass, her shoulders heightened in tension as she sensed a presence emanating within the vicinity. "You don't have to say anything. I know you're here," she called out meekly, setting the mug against the counter tiles.

She felt herself becoming weak despite the lack of introduction on his part. Because she knew it was him. She had no doubt in her mind. Now, there was nowhere else to go. Nowhere to turn to. But she didn't care in the least bit.

"Your Watcher trained you quite well. Sadly, not so fortunate for my vampire minion. He was foolish," Angelus spoke, surprise revulsion in his expression. She could hear the sound of light footsteps approaching, etching closer and closer, but she continued to stay put. "Apologies, my dear Buffy."

"Why are you here?" She asked in a neutral voice, her eyes glancing out into the empty backyard, ignoring his apology.

"Because I want to. Because I want _you. _I am not here for anything else. You are the only one that I deem as relevant," he answered simply, the desire for her slowly reaching to the surface, difficult for him to contain.

She felt the light trace of his cold fingertips touching along her shoulder, reaching towards the vein that was pulsing heavily within the crook of her neck. She could feel herself slipping against him.

_You have to stop this. He wants to drink you. He's only using you, _the voice warned.

"So?" Buffy snarled, feeling his hand pulling her towards him, his cool breath tickling her bare skin, sending pleasurably shivers to course throughout her body. In her heart, she didn't want him to stop.

_Just one more drink, and you'll become one of them. He wants that to happen. You can't let it. You can't let him win. _

"So…intoxicating," Angelus murmured. Buffy detected a growl underneath his voice, alerting her that he would soon feed. She didn't show an ounce of concern in the matter.

_It would be so easy to give up,_ she decided._ To give up having to fight the vampires and demons. To be one of them. To be_ _his._ _What would life be like then? To be able to spend eternity with him? To just be lovers?_

_No, _the voice continued with a desperate edge.

"Do it," Buffy whimpered, reaching for his hand. "Your wish is my command, beloved. Soon, you and I will be as one," Angelus cajoled in a soothing tone.

And for the second time, she felt the sharpness of fangs digging deep into her throat, entering the same puncture wounds that had been there from the night before. She released a gasp of ecstasy as waves of dizziness raced through her mind, her body beginning to limp against his steady arms.

"Angel..." she cried in a low voice, unable to pronounce his true name.

She didn't want him to stop whatsoever. She begged him to continue drinking her.

For in hopes that she would soon become one with the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Well, guys, this is it, the last chapter for Dark Waltz. This chapter will really display Buffy's struggle of whether she wants to go with Angelus, or go sharpen her stake. I'm happy with the way the story had turned out, and I'm very happy that you guys have enjoyed it. This chapter is very much inspired by the Charmed season four episode Long Live the Queen, especially towards…well, you just have to read and see. Thank you all for the great feedback and alerts that you have given. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Her eyes fluttered open as they laid upon the smooth paneling of the ceiling above her, her mind distorted and in a state of muddled confusion. Almost without thought, she felt moisture dripping from her neck as fingertips pressed against the freshly punctured wounds, droplets of blood falling languidly onto the spotless kitchen floor.

"I passed out, didn't I?" Buffy muttered in resignation, using the support of the island and dishwasher to rise steadily to her feet. She knew instantly without focus that she was alone, but at the illusion of peace.

_Passed out? Slayer, you _slept _through most of the night, _the voice in her mind huffed. _Do you not remember? Dawn is close to approaching. _"And the vampire I dusted earlier?" Buffy queried, her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the dimness of the kitchen. _It was merely a dream. There was no one in the house for most of the evening but yourself and I. Although, you ended up sleepwalking, as if you were hearing a voice that even myself could not hear. That same voice was luring you here. As if you were under a thrall. No matter how hard I had tried, I could not reach through you. _

A sudden thought raced through her mind, though it came to no surprise for the Slayer. "Angelus?"

_Yes. You do not understand. Even in dreams, even without your conscious knowing, he has the power to drain your blood, to make you helpless, to want you to need him. It was something that I was trying to warn you, before you begin to sleepwalk towards the stairs, but the attempt was futile at best. For the second time, he fed on you, and then you went into slumber. One more time, Slayer, and you'll become like him. There will be no turning back then. _

"Maybe it could explain the dress I'm wearing. I wore this when I went up against the Master. But look, what if I'm never ready to go up against him? He doesn't exactly scream 'evil Hellmouth being bent on destruction' you know?"

_Seduction itself is more subtle than evil. Almost anyone can fall prey to its power, including you, Slayer. It is just another one of his tricks in order to lure you to the dark side. This is what we've been waiting for. We have to prepare ourselves, most especially yourself. You have to be ready to fight. Whatever it takes is what you have to do. _

Buffy snorted, but before she could counter the voice, a wave of dizziness struck her, sending her to keel over the island. And before she could retain herself, her mind became a void of endless darkness. Soon, she fell into a state of undisturbed slumber, quietly waving goodbye to the world.

_Whoa. What in the hell just happened here? This can't be one of those fairy tale things, can it? 'Cause they're so retro, _Buffy's mind murmured incoherently. She felt a chill settling over her bare arms, further delving into her lungs before reaching her heart. She opened her eyes, already sensing a presence in the room alongside her. "Show yourself," she declared as she rose. She had barely noticed that she was lying upon an intricate four poster bed.

In the back of her mind, she knew that it was his, but she decided not to dwell on it.

"My love, don't you recognize me?" Angelus cooed, his voice calling out from the shadows, but he firmly kept himself hidden from her eyes. A sense of alarm sent hairs on the back of Buffy's neck to rise. Something was amiss. "Why am I here?" she demanded suspiciously. She detected something in his voice that caused her Slayer senses to reel beyond her ability to control them. Under the red velvet duvet, she searched in desperation for a stake.

There was none.

Finally revealing himself under a direct ruby filtered strobe light, Angelus had never looked so beautiful to her, and it adamantly took her breath away. In a moment's silence, Buffy clenched at the duvet, her nails digging into her palm. _How can I kill him? Look at him. He's…_

"I know," Angelus finished for her, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "You will not do it. You cannot. You want to be with me, don't you?"

"I…," Buffy stumbled at a loss for words, forcing herself to look away. At that particular moment, she couldn't stand to glance at him; the attraction was much too powerful to smother. In her mind, it was telling her to stake him. But in her heart, it was revealing a much different outcome.

It was telling her to love him, to give herself to him. Body, heart, and soul. A part of her had yearned to.

"Come with me. I have something to show you," his hand reached for hers, his voice gentle. Buffy instinctively shrunk onto the goose down pillows, fear blossoming in the center of her heart. Should she obey him? For the first time in years, she didn't feel as if she were the all-powerful vampire Slayer. For the first time, under Angelus' penetrating gaze, she felt remotely helpless, as if she were a defenseless child and nothing more. _I want to go with him, but..._

She hesitated, lowering her chin before making a decision. She nodded her head. He welcomed her hand into his, but as they both prepared to exit the bed chambers, Buffy, the part that was still the diligent Slayer, managed to break apart the wooden bed post quickly, hiding the piece under the sheath of her dress before returning to Angelus' side.

Soon, they entered the massive ballroom. It was adorned with expensive Italian statues, imported crystal chandeliers, and long dinner tables. It was filled to the brim with dancers and court jesters in Renaissance-era gowns, masks, and peasant suits.

Buffy's stomach began to fall. She knew that it was no ordinary masquerade ball. Under the guise, it was simply nothing more than a blood feast. "Don't be afraid, beloved," Angelus attempted to comfort her, as he placed his cold lips upon hers. Despite the protest in her mind, she gave in, savoring the taste that her heart had selfishly yearned for. Their tongues collided against one another before they ended the kiss.

"Dance with me?" Angelus continued softly, wrapping an arm around her waist in a protective gesture.

"Yes," Buffy's mind was foggy from the kiss, her body wilting towards him. She wanted no one else but him.

They strode to the center of the ballroom, every pair of eyes watching. Forgetting the world around them, their eyes held upon each other's. Buffy felt herself twirl under his arms before entering them, her head leaning against his shoulder as she inhaled his signature scent. Her thoughts were solemn. At the stroke of midnight, she knew what had to be done.

"At midnight, you will be mine. Forever," Angelus murmured in her ear. Buffy remained silent, her mind and heart battling against one another in a tug-of-war. "Would you like to live forever by my side, Slayer? As companions, as lovers? How does that sound to you?" They continued to dance. "Nothing will keep us apart, lover. Not even the sun. We'll have eternity together, you and I. I will even make you my vampire queen."

He detected the expression on her face. "I know what you're thinking. I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

Buffy ignored his vows and apology, her attention shifting to a weathered grandfather clock that was perching near the towering stairs. _If I kill him, all these vamps should be good as dead. I can't be what they are. Not now. Not ever. Not even for him. _

_Just thirty more seconds..._

With said seconds left to go, Buffy reached behind her, tugging at the stake that was strapped against her leg. She blinked fresh tears, her lips quivering as she began to sob. Wrapping a single arm against his neck, she pulled Angelus towards her, engaging her lips in a passionate kiss that was also a signal for goodbye before she released him from her embrace.

"I'm sorry too," Buffy wept, raising the stake higher before plunging it into Angelus' chest. His eyes widened in deep surprise, as if he couldn't believe what she had just done. "Buffy, no. No!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She carefully distanced herself from him, watching the trails of blood trickling onto the marble floor, her face flushed and tear-stained. Everywhere around her, chaos ensued. Masquerade dancers and jesters were no longer there; merely motes of dust. Tables splattered into halves as chandeliers shattered into millions of shards, the room filling itself with never ending screams and howls of pain.

A sorrowful look crossed Angelus' face as his eyes bored into hers. "I will always love you," he mouthed, before crumbling and fading away, leaving a puddle of fresh blood behind. Buffy whimpered as she fell to her knees.

_I'm sorry that it had to end like this, Slayer. _

"Me too. Me too," she heavily sighed as she hovered over the pool of his blood. One last look, and she turned to head for the exit before her, her shoulders slumping, her vision still blurring. She wasn't experiencing the taste of victory. It was more as if she felt the loss of defeat, of the heartbreak of loss itself. Because in the end, she didn't win.

She had lost _him._ And it was killing her, eating away at her insides. But even so, she forced herself to ask the question that needed to be answered. "Was he always like this? A vampire?"

A contemplation from the voice and then, _No. two hundred years ago, he was turned. Against his will. He was human once. He had a happy life, though unfortunately, it was short-lived. _

"It shouldn't have been like this. Not this way. Can...can vampires be reborn? Is there a way to bring them back? I didn't want to kill him. I just didn't," Buffy's voice took on a desperate, flustered tone.

_I know you didn't, Slayer, but it had to be done. But perhaps someday, he'll be reborn. Hopefully, a better destiny will be given to him, and also, the opportunity to ask him for forgiveness. Nothing is forever. You have to believe it. _

At this revelation, Buffy produced a slight smile, though it was merely wistful. "Hopefully I won't have to wait forever. But for him, I think I will. I only wish that we had a happier ending instead."

Fin?

A/N: Oh, you didn't expect I'd end the story like this, did you guys? Expect a epilogue to be posted sometime later tonight. Should be good!


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

Author's Notes: Here it is guys, the epilogue for Dark Waltz. It will not be as long as the Pretty in Black one so I'm gonna keep it short and sweet. This is taken from Buffy's point of view. Enjoy!

Epilogue

_He had been gone for almost six months, and the mourning, up until now, had not been easy to manage. But somehow, I learned how to adapt with the motions, even when the bite wounds had been healed and the effects of the blood vanishing entirely. A few nights ago, I ended up slaying again for the first time since his death. The sky then was moonless, the air cold. It was supposed to be a normal hunt for the Chosen One._

_Was I taken by surprise. Out of nowhere, _he_ had returned. When I found him being circled by a group of vampires in the middle of the Crestwood cemetery, he was defenseless and frightened. The vampires dusted without a blink of an eye, I approached him with hesitation; so afraid that he was nothing more than a mirage; an illusion that my head had conjured up. On that night, he cowered against the nearest mausoleum, and I knew immediately that he wasn't the vampire that I had fallen in love with. The vampire that had been killed by my own hands no longer existed. _

_To me, it was a blessing that had finally been answered. _

_The man I loved had been reborn, though no one had mentioned it to me, not even the Powers That Be. When I met his eyes, I was elated, but I was also anxious. When we were studying each other, I kept an ounce of hope that he would remember me. I also remembered that he was naked, so I had to wrap my leather jacket around his body in order to protect him from the cold and the threat of hypothermia. _

_When I touched his right shoulder, his skin was pink and warm, and it sent tingles coursing through me. "Come on. I'll take you to my place to warm up," I offered gently. "Who are you?" he wanted to know, and a curious look flitted his angelic face. _

"_You don't remember me?" _

"_I…should I remember you?" he countered, his chocolate eyes puzzled. _

_I tried not to let the disappointment show in my expression. "Let's just say I'm a friend." _

"_Maybe I don't want a friend," he snorted. _

_I grinned, admiring his response. "I didn't say I was yours." _

_And the rest was history. _

_The funny thing is, after that night, he ended up not being my friend at all. He ended up becoming something that was much more important in my life. _

_Shifting my eyes, I studied the sleeping body next to me, covered underneath the blankets that were mine as he let out a soft snore. I grinned as my hand reached out to caress his warm cheek, taking my time to absorb the sight of him before letting a finger trace the curve of his lips. _

_I still don't know how he got here, or why he was here, alive and breathing. All that mattered to me now was that he was given a second chance. A second chance to live life. This time without fear of the sun, or without bringing the threat of harming those that I was destined to protect._

_And quickly, quietly, I kissed Angelus directly on his soft mouth, and in the last second, he took me by utter surprise. "I love you," he whispered sleepily. "I love you too," I proudly declared. _

_And for the rest of the early rays of dawn, we held each other as tightly as possible, never wanting to let go. I smiled in contentment. _

_I guess I got my happy ending after all._

_Fin. _


End file.
